Together, We Will Piece This Puzzle
by TooLazyToThinkOfName
Summary: A Not So Secret Admirer


Together, We Will Piece This Puzzle Together, We Will Piece This Puzzle

A Not So Secret Admirer

His sandaled feet beat in a constant rhythm against the tree branches; aged trees that have witnessed more than enough accounts of deaths and bloodshed, hurt and comfort, unity and disarray.

The withering branches brushed along his sides and scrapped against his face; a face with eyes that will live on for all eternity. His heart beat but he continues on running, washed out colours of his past fly by like a picture book. A green then a blue, a navy and red fan, orange and pink, even a purple and red.

It was going to consume him if his didn't run any faster at lest one glimpse then he wouldn't return until many moons later. He'll make sure he won't be seen this time. He won't be seen when he gives one of the last pieces. He won't even look at her, talk to her…

* * *

She sat and pondered. She sat and thought about her past and what _could _have been. She thought about what still had a chance to be. She looked down at her mug, half full of tea, than averted her eyes to the broken square. It had corners missing and a centerpiece. She sighed and wished that the sun would set and allow the dark to take over and protect him from the eyes of the village.

This time she would stay up for the entire night until he came. This time she would make him talk, she would make him tell his reasons…

* * *

His back was to a tree and his hair shaded his dark eyes. His breathing slowly began to decrease and the activity of the village began to slow. Darkness fell and welcomed him with arms wide open.

He quietly made his way past closed windows and locked doors. His footfalls were quieter than the many growing plants. His heart bear sped up but his exterior showed no sign of nerves.

He would make this quick: first he had to make sure no one. Absolutely no one saw him. Then enter her house and (this was the hard part) leave the piece and leave, again no can see him. Not even her. To prevent that from happening he, himself, would not see her, not even a glimpse.

* * *

The house was dark and silent. No sound, no sign of life except for the constant sharp echo of water droplets into the sink from the kitchen tap. A sound that slowly lulled her poor sole to sleep on the cushions, she was not yet in a deep sleep, still able to hear if some one broke and entered with her sensitive ears, but not, however, as sensitive as her heart.

* * *

Closer and closer he was nearing his goal but as he crept forward his mind drifted to other thoughts and soon he found himself distracted. His distraction caused him to forget his main rule: not to be seen, by any one.

She was spiraled out on the couch and her chest fell up and down with each breath. He swiftly made his way forward but could not bear to not take a quick glance her way, a glance that cost him his cover. He stood there frozen. She had seen him, it was not the first time, but he couldn't be reckless damnit!

She lifted herself up, first her head then her upper body with the help of her arm. She swung her legs over and gracefully made the short strides to the spot that was directly in front of him. She was up to his chin and he kept his back as straight as a board.

* * *

Sakura looked up into Sasuka's dark eyes that seemed to be able to read her, even though he has been gone for so long that Time cannot possibly mark it. She could not speak, would not say anything; that would ruin this whole ludicrous charade he's created. For as long and she could, Sakura would prolong this moment, this moment of her just gazing into his orbs and him simply returning the gesture with a melting stare.

She just looked at him, into his dull eyes, and then felt a small piece of film gently being placed in her palm and as she looked down at it she noticed that is was a corner piece of the puzzle that was scattered on the kitchen table. It was the corner piece to the picture that was taken, oh so long ago, of their team. Team Seven.

As she recalled the picture still had three more pieces missing and now she knew exactly where to get these pieces and who to expect them from. And as she backed away from him with the tiniest smile on her pink lips, she gave him permission to leave and authority to come back and finish this little puzzle of theirs.

* * *

These broken pieces will mend them back together forever. The photo once was whole and is gradually becoming complete once more. Who said the same cannot go for them?

Time is a valuable thing.

Time does atrocious things.

It makes people forget those that they once loved. But Time can also be a marvelous remedy. Wounds will heal and hurtful words will fade, but actions will always remain.

KHALAS  
--

I think this came out quite well. I'm open to suggestions on how to improve.

Naruto is NOT mine. And please leave a Review!

Thanx

Much Love


End file.
